nightmare
by AggieSkae
Summary: apenas um sonho k kagome ta a ter! é a minha primeira oneshot![oneshot]


_Olahhhh! Eu sou a aggie. Esta é a minha primeira fic de Inuyasha. É apenas um one-shot. O meu primeiro one-shot._

_Foi inspirado na música 'bring me to life' dos evanescence. É uma musica que eu sempre gostei e quado vi o videoclip, há pouco tempo, veio-me á cabeça a ideia. Para quem nao viu o video, eu aconselho a tentar ver, se quiserem saber apenas.lool_

_É pequeninha, mas... mas á alguma coisa!_

_Espero que gostem. _

_Bjao!_

_Aggie _

_**------------**_

_**Nigthmare**_

_De_

_Aggie18_

Num prédio velho, muito velho uma rapariga nos seus 25 anos dormia. Essa rapariga era Higurashi Kagome. A janela estava aberta deixando entrar o vento frio de Verão. As cortinas brancas esvoaçavam pelo quarto dentro. A rapariga estava de barriga para cima e com a mao esquerda a agarrar a almofada. De vez em quando ela apertava a almofada ou virava a cabeça para o outro lado. Quem a visse, notava que estava a ter um pesadelo.

"Eu estou a cair. Mas donde é que estou a cair? Olhei para cima e vejo, lá ao fundo, o meu predio. O mesmo predio em que eu estava a dormir, aquele predio velho e sujo. Mas como é que eu cai? Eu nao me lembro!"

Kagome acorda sobresaltada. Aquilo tudo fora apenas um pesadelo. E que pesadelo! uma aragem fria veio na sua direcçao. Ela abraçou-se a si mesma, por causa do frio. Olhou para os lados á procura de onde vinha o vento, até que viu a janela aberta. Levantou-se da cama. A sua camisa de dormir branca vou um bocado.

Qaundo chegou á janela, ouviu um barulho. Parecia que estava a haver uma festa lá em cima. E bem animada! Olhou para o relógio. Marcava 3h57m da manhã. Já estava a ficar tarde para aquela festa ainda tao animada.

As suas pernas começaram a andar sozinhas, e dirigiam-se para a janela. Pôs o pé na parte de fora, onde estava um espaço de 20 cm. Passou pela janela, até que ficou completamente do outro lado da janela. Olhou para os lados. Do lado direito nao havia sinais de luzes ou sons, mas do lado esquerdo, havia muito disso. As suas pernas começaram a andar nessa direcçao. Ela olhava para baixo e via os 12 andares abaixo. Como aquilo era alto... e o prédio ainda tinha mais 8 andares!

Continuou a andar na mesma direcçao. quando cehgou á curva do prédio olhou para cima, e viu luzes 2 andares acima de onde estava. Começou a subir agilmente através das rachas que havia entre as pedras ao longo do prédio. As suas pernas continuaram a subir até que chegou ao andar onde estava a festa.

Ela pensara que ia para de subir ali, mas para sua surpresa, continuou a subir. Olhou para cima. 3 andares acima havia luz, e nao havia mais sinais de actividade acima desse andar. Ela continuou a subir.

Estava a um andar daquele em que havia luz. Começou a ver que ali, naquele andar, estava uma banda a tocar, provavelmente a ensaiar as suas musicas. A banda tinha 4 pessoas. O rapaz que estava a cantar chamou a sua atençao. Tinha cabelos compridos negros como a noite, e os seus olhos pareciam dois buracos negros. Ele vestia umas calças pretas, uma camisa de manga comprida preta e por cima, uma t-shirt vermelho sangue. Tinha um pircing **(n/a: é assim k s escreve, né? Desculpem s está mal escrito!)**sombracelha direita.

Quando deu por si, tinha parado nesse andar. Mais uma vez as suas pernas começaram a andar sozinhas, desta vez na direcçao da janela para onde ele estava virado. Quando chegou á janela, parou de andar e ficou ali parada á frente do rapaz. Ele largou o microfone e foi em direcçao á janela.

Rapaz (abrindo a janela): Quem és tu e o que fazes aí? Sabes que isso é perigoso?

Rapaz2 (indo até á janela): Kagome! O que é que estás a fazer aí?

Kagome olhou para o rapaz e reconheceu-o. Era Miroku. O namorado da sua melhor amiga Sango. Ela agora lembrou-se que ele tinha uma banda.

Rapaz (olhando para Miroku): Miroku, tu conheces esta rapariga?

Miroku : Sim, Inuyasha! Ela é a amiga da Sango. Chama-se Higurashi Kagome.

O tal rapaz, Inuyasa, ficou paralizado quando ouviu o sobrenome. Higurashi era o sobrenome da sua amiga de infancia e do seu primeiro amor, só que ela nunca o soube.

Ele correu para agarra-la, mas quando ia pra fazer isso, ela escorrega. Ele consegue agarrar a sua mão e acaba de ir para a parte de fora da janela. Miroku agarra a mao da amiga tambem mas nao tem sucesso. Ela escorrega da sua mao. Apenas Inuyasha está a agarra-la agora. Ele tenta com todas as suas forças subi-la.

Kagome (conseguindo finalmente falar): Desculpa Inuyasha.

Ela larga a mao do rapaz e cai do décimo oitavo andar. Dos seus olhos saiem lágrimas. Um sorriso instala-se nos seus lábios.

Kagome (olhando para Inuyasha): Eu sempre te amei.

O rapaz ao ouvir isto, começa a chorar.

Inuyasha (querendo ir atrás dela, mas é agarrado pelos amigos): KAGOMEEEEE! (sussurrando) eu tambem te amei sempre, minha querida.

Kagome levanta-se da sua cama. Estava transpirada. Suor frio. Tivera um pesadelo.

Kagome (falando baixinho): Foi apenas um pesadelo.

Vai até á janela e olha para o lado de fora e depois fecha-a. Fora apenas mais um pesadelo.

_--------------_

_E entao? Gostaram? Nao gostaram? Eu quero saber! Eu quero todo o tipo de comentarios. Desde os maus aos bons, aos criticadores aos elogiadores, aos adoraveis aos desconfortaveis! Fico á espera de todo o tipo! _

_E queria agradecer á princesayoukai100 que me ajudou! Beijos pra ti fofah!_

_Beijus fofoxxx!_

_Aggie_


End file.
